


Making Spirits Bright

by LilyK



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and Megan get into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Spirits Bright

## Making Spirits Bright 

#### by LilyK

Author's website: [http://almostpuresentinel.popullus.net ](http://almostpuresentinel.popullus.net)  
Santa gave them to me.  
Thanks to Chris and Lyn for the beta. This is for Patt.  
Warning: mush alert. As sweet as a tree covered in candy canes.  


* * *

"I'm so cold!" Blair Sandburg huddled deeper into his heavy jacket and shivered. 

Jim cast an indulgent smile at his partner. Blair was wrapped in his black wool coat; he had on the cap that Megan had knitted for him last Christmas, along with its matching muffler. The dark wine and grey matched Blair's coat, and the warm texture of the cashmere yarn made Jim want to run his fingers along its length. 

"Chief, it's not that cold." 

"Easy for you to say," Blair muttered from behind the muffler, which he pulled up to cover his nose and mouth. "I'm freezing!" 

Jim laughed and glanced out the window for Megan before turning back to his partner, who sat huddled in the back seat of Megan Connor's Toyota 4Runner. 

"The heat's on full blast," Jim informed Blair. 

"You're closer to the vents. Change places with me." 

Jim laughed, agreeing affably. Blair popped open the door and hopped out, shifting from one foot to the other while his long-legged partner extricated himself from the front seat. 

"Hurry up, man. My balls are turning blue." 

Jim guffawed and pulled Blair into his arms. He nuzzled the soft cap and almost purred. "You smell good, Chief," he said softly, placing a warm kiss on the skin closest to his lips. "Like pine, and mint, and hot apple cider." 

Blair leaned into the hug, sighing happily. "Mmmm. You're nice and warm." Burrowing his face into Jim's suede coat, he sniffed lightly. In a low, husky voice, he said, "You smell good too. Have I told you how much leather turns me on?" 

Jim chuckled. "Do tell." 

Blair returned the chuckle with one of his own. "I can just picture you in leather. Maybe a nice-" When Blair's face turned up to see his lover's reaction, he looked into Jim's face and frowned. The Sentinel's head was cocked and his face was a mask of concentration. "Jim? Hey, man, what's up? You hear something?" 

Jim shook his head minutely. "Yeah. Maybe." He shrugged. "For a second there..." 

"Hey, mates!" Megan called cheerfully. "What's up? Close the damned doors! What? You're heating the city with my car?" 

Blair scowled. "It's about time! How long does it take to get bread and milk anyway?" Glancing at the two stuffed bags of groceries Megan held in her hands, Blair groaned. "Just like a woman. Can't you resist shopping for one night?" 

"Save it, Sandy," Megan groused, shoving the bags into Blair's arms. 

Jim laughed and took one of the bags from Blair. "I'm hungry. It's been a long day, so will you two kids stop fighting and get into-?" Jim's head snapped up and he turned. 

"What?" Blair said softly, touching Jim's arm with a leather-clad hand. "Focus. What keeps distracting you... or attracting you?" 

Jim tugged on his ear. "I keep hearing a kid crying. Voices, too. Then they fade. Now they're back." 

Megan listened intently. "I don't hear... Hey! Over there maybe?" She pointed toward the alley that ran between the grocery store and the neighboring building. 

Jim nodded. After stowing the groceries in the car, and with his companions at his heels, he strode in the direction that Megan had indicated. 

The alleyway loomed darkly before the three friends. 

"I can't see a thing," Megan muttered. 

"Don't worry. I can," Jim said, leading the way. "Watch out for the-" 

"Ouch!" Blair cried. 

"-broken pallet." 

Blair grimaced, rubbing his ankle. "Thanks a lot, Jim." 

Jim grabbed Blair's jacket sleeve and held onto his elbow. "You're welcome." 

"Smart ass," Blair mumbled. 

Megan vainly peered behind several dumpsters. "Nothing. Ellison?" 

Jim focused briefly before he nodded, and towing Blair, carefully negotiated the dark alley. Finally, just before he reached the store's loading dock, he peered into a dark recess. Dropping Blair's arm, he walked forward a few feet and said softly, "Hi, there. Are you okay? Why don't you come out of there? Nobody's going to hurt you." 

Blair blinked several times, struggling to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He was shocked when a woman with three children tightly clutching her emerged into the pale light. 

Megan gasped. "What in God's name...?" 

Jim held out his hand and smiled. "I'm Jim. What's your name?" 

Ignoring Jim's outstretched hand, the woman's arms circled the shoulders of the children. Her face was hidden by a knit cap pulled low over her forehead, and by the fact that she kept her eyes focused downward on the heads of the children. 

"Miss?" Blair asked softly. "Are you okay?" 

The family looked cold and dirty and it was apparent to the three police officers that they were homeless. 

Megan yanked on his sleeve. "Do they look okay?" 

Blair scowled. "I was just trying to start a conversation." 

Jim cleared his throat. "Listen," he said to his companions, "she's hungry and so are the kids. What do you say we-?" 

"Definitely!" Blair interjected. "There's a Perkins two blocks over." 

Megan grinned. "I'll drive!" 

Jim smiled at Blair and Megan's enthusiasm, but the woman hadn't moved a muscle since she had stepped out from the protection of the darkness. Jim hunkered down beside the quartet. Smiling at the children, he said, "You're safe. I'm a police officer..." 

The reaction from the woman was instantaneous. "No!" she cried, stumbling backward and yanking the children with her. "We're not hurting anybody..." She turned and with a firm hand on the two smaller children, her head swung from side to side as she searched for an escape from the trap in which she now found herself. "Please..." she begged. "Just let us go." 

Jim held out his hands. "We want to help you. The children look tired and hungry." 

Blair carefully approached the woman. "We won't take you in. We just want to buy you and the kids something to eat. Megan, tell her. You're a woman." 

Megan guffawed. "Good observation, mate." She smiled at the distressed woman. "Ma'am, we're all police officers, but we have no desire to cause you any trouble. You're a mother whose kids look out on their feet. What do you say you let us buy you a hot meal, and then we'll talk." 

"About what?" the woman asked softly, her hands clutching those of the two youngest, now frightened children. The oldest, a boy stood protectively in front of his younger siblings and his mother. 

"You have to trust us," Blair said. "We won't hurt you or your kids." 

"Please," Jim added. 

"Why?" the woman asked. 

Megan smiled and shrugged. "Because it's Christmas." 

The woman's eyes searched Megan's face. Finally, she nodded. "Okay. Thanks." 

"I'm Inspector Megan Conner. This is Detective Jim Ellison, and the one bundled up like he's an Eskimo is Detective Blair Sandburg." 

"Patty Armstrong. This is Ty," Patty said, nodding to the oldest boy, who looked to be about eleven. He had been silent but seemed ready to do battle if the need arose. "This is Milly." Patty touched the head of the next oldest, a girl of about six; then she added, "My youngest." The smallest child, a boy around four, hid his face in his mother's coat. 

"What's the little guy's name?" Megan asked. 

Patty ignored the question and said, "The kids and I appreciate your concern." 

"We want to help," Megan said with a smile. "My car is right out in the parking lot." She waved a gloved hand toward the mouth of the alleyway. 

Blair held out a hand to the smallest boy and said, "I'm Blair. What's your name?" 

The little boy shrugged and pressed harder into his mother's body. 

Ty looked into Blair's face, straightened his own shoulders, and with a hand on his brother's shoulder, said, "His name is Blair, too." 

* * *

"Cool," Blair replied. "You and I have the same name." 

The small boy finally peeked at Blair before he tentatively reached out for his hand. When the boy's small, gloved hand touched Blair's, Blair grinned and wrapped strong fingers around the little ones. "You like hot chocolate?" 

The boy nodded. "Great!" Blair said. "We'll all have some - with whipped cream." 

Milly started to ask, "May I have...?" 

"Hush," Patty admonished the girl. "It's not polite to ask for things." 

Blair comfortingly squeezed little Blair's hand before he glanced at Patty. His eyebrows furrowed before he asked, "Do I know you?" 

"No," Patty said firmly. "We've never met." 

"Are you-" 

"Chief, it's ten degrees out. The kids are cold, and so is Mrs. Armstrong. What do you say we move this to Perkins, get a nice big booth in the back, and then we'll talk?" 

"Sure, man. Good idea." Blair smiled at Patty. "Sorry, Mrs. Armstrong. Sometimes my mouth runs away with me." 

"No kidding," Megan muttered in response to Blair's admission. "Let's do it, mates." 

Patty nodded at Blair. "It's okay. Thanks. And please call me Patty." 

Jim motioned for the group to follow. He carefully watched the woman. She seemed uneasy, but apparently, her concern for her children overrode her cautiousness. "It will be okay," he said reassuringly. 

The group moved quickly to Megan's SUV and piled in. The drive to Perkin's took less than five minutes and soon the entire entourage was ensconced in the big round corner booth in the non-smoking section of the warm restaurant. 

"Six cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream," Blair ordered from the friendly waitress, who briefly glanced at the rag-tag group before she smiled and after passing out menus, left to fill the order. 

The next few minutes were taken up with everybody making their decisions over what to eat. Blair ignored the menu that he held in his hands and quietly observed Patty over the top of the brightly colored plastic. 

"Chief?" Jim asked when Blair hadn't acknowledged his turn to order from the patiently waiting server. 

"What?" Dragging his attention back to the task at hand, Blair grinned and shrugged. "Oh, right. I'll have a cheese omelet, please, with wheat toast." He turned questioning eyes back onto their guests and gazed at Patty for a long while before he finally said, "Patty... Patty... Patricia Webster?" 

Patty paled and her head dropped. "I was hoping you wouldn't remember me." 

"Why not? What the hell happened?" Blair demanded. "Where's your husband and why isn't he taking care of his family?" he asked angrily. "It's Christmas and you're homeless? That sucks!" 

"Chief!" 

"Sandy!" 

Blair blushed. "Sorry. Sorry, Patty. I didn't mean... That was rude, but it's so - not fair!" 

Patty smiled sadly. "Thanks for your concern, Blair. You were always very nice to me - at school." Her eyes flicked away on the last words, and she blushed deeply, the red very brightly coloring her pale skin. 

"Patty, I'm - sorry. What can I do?" Blair asked, refraining from asking everything he wanted to demand to know. 

"Nothing, Blair. We'll be fine." 

Jim sipped his cooling chocolate. "Why aren't you in one of the homeless shelters? They have beds and hot food." 

Patty shrugged. "We've stayed in a couple of those, but they're all the same. The kids are scared because of - some of the people who also are there. I've tried to explain to them that some are addicts and mentally ill, but it still frightens them. The little ones just cry and nobody gets any sleep." Patty sighed tiredly. 

Blair leaned forward and asked, "What happened?" 

"Chief," Jim said firmly. 

"What? I want to help, Jim. I can't help if I don't know the circumstances. Maybe we can do something!" 

"That's really not any of our business," Jim said softly, nodding minutely toward the children who were busy shoveling pancakes, eggs and home fries into their hungry mouths. 

"No," Patty said with a small shrug, "it's okay. The kids know. I tried to keep it from them but it's kind of hard when you're evicted from your home and living in your car. Besides, they had already figured out something wasn't right when their father - disappeared. With our life's savings." 

Megan put a hand over Patty's. "Still, they're just babies." 

"'m not," Ty muttered around a mouthful of egg. 

"Ty Samuel Armstrong, in this family," Patty said firmly, "we do not speak back to an adult, nor do we interrupt, especially when no one is addressing you. Not to mention talking with food in your mouth." 

Ty blushed. "Sorry, Mom. Sorry, ma'am," he added nodding to Megan. 

"It's okay, mate. Apology accepted. And call me Megan." 

Patty gazed at her oldest boy and said, "You may address her as Miss Megan." 

"Yes, ma'am," Ty answered politely, returning his attention to the food. 

"Sorry," Patty said. 

"They're just kids," Blair said with a smile. "I remember being a kid." 

Jim smiled at his partner. "You still are a kid, Chief." 

Blair grinned. "Whatever." 

Jim rolled his eyes before he turned to Patty. "We'd like to help you and your children. Why don't you tell us anything you feel is important, and we'll see what we can do." 

Patty took a sip of water before she cleared her throat. "Tony and I were married in 1990. He was a hard-working man; an auto mechanic. I had Ty in '92. I had been working as a sales clerk over at Sears, but when Ty was born, I quit for a few months. We needed some extra money so I went back to work evenings at the mall when Ty was six months old. 

"Tony took care of Ty in the evenings while I worked. My mom died in '95 and left me a bit of money. I really wanted to use the money so that I could take classes at Rainier and get my BA. I figured, then I'd be able to get a better job and help with the family income. I had taken classes before I was married and I enjoyed college so much! It took a bit of convincing, but Tony finally agreed. 

"That's when I met Blair." Patty smiled at Blair. "He was really nice to me. He helped me with some tutoring when I got behind in one of my classes. We became friends. Tony started acting strangely when I was about two-thirds of the way through my degree program." 

"Oh, geez. I hope it wasn't because you and I were friends!" Blair said unhappily. "Nothing ever happened between us!" 

Patty sighed. "It wasn't just that, Blair. Please don't think it was your fault. Tony was - angry. He said I was spending too much time at school; that I was getting smarter than he was. He said I was trying to make him feel stupid by doing so well at school; that he wouldn't be good enough for me." Patty glanced at Jim and Megan. "After Blair's tutoring, the next semester, I made the Dean's List. I was really proud, but Tony was furious. He told me to either quit school or he'd leave me and Ty." 

"I always wondered where you'd disappeared to," Blair mused. "Sorry that had to happen to you. Why the name change?" 

Patty shrugged. "I used my maiden name for school." After a pause, Patty said, "I loved my husband so I quit. I became pregnant with Milly almost immediately, but things weren't the same between Tony and I. He accused me of seeing other men. He started to follow me whenever I left the house. A simple trip to the grocery story would instigate a two hour fight. I thought I was being a bad wife. I tried harder and harder. I thought once I had the baby, things would be better, and for a while they were. I stayed home and took care of the kids. Things were all right as long as I didn't..." 

"Didn't what?" Megan asked softly. 

"Didn't do anything! If I stayed home, cleaned, cooked and took care of the kids, Tony was mostly okay. But the second I tried to have any kind of a life outside of home, he would go into a rage!" Patty played with a napkin, nervously folding and unfolding it into a small square. "I was really careless. I had been using birth control, but I'd run out of pills. Tony was supposed to refill the prescription, but he forgot. I was considering leaving him when I found out I was pregnant again." Patty sighed. "I couldn't afford to leave Tony, so I just... behaved." 

Megan, Jim and Blair remained silent. The three children had fallen asleep; Ty, leaning against the back of the booth with little Blair's head in his lap while Milly slept leaning against Megan's shoulder. 

Jim asked, "How long have you been on the streets?" 

"About six months," Patty answered. "The house we owned was sold out from under me. I didn't realize until it was too late, but Tony forged my signature on a huge second mortgage, took the cash and disappeared a little over a year ago. We stayed in the house until the bank evicted us in June, then we lived in the car until a few weeks ago." 

"That's really rough," Blair said sympathetically. "Didn't you have any family to go to for help? Anybody you could move in with or call?" 

"No," Patty said. "My parents died a long time ago. I have a few distant cousins back East, but I haven't seen them since I was a kid. With Tony, well, I didn't have any friends at all." 

"What about a job?" Megan asked softly. "Couldn't you work?" 

"When Tony left, I found a job as a waitress, but when I came down with pneumonia last spring, they fired me because I wasn't able to report for work. I couldn't make the house payment, the second mortgage, and all the other bills, so the bank finally repossessed the property. We were evicted, and I couldn't leave the kids alone all day long, so I loaded the car with whatever I could and we lived in it. There are a lot of vacant warehouses down by the docks, so we parked in a different place every night. We foraged food from behind grocery stores, and I took the kids to a different homeless shelter a couple of nights a week for a hot meal and a warm bed." 

"Mrs. Armstrong," Jim said, "why didn't you ask for help?" 

Patty bit her lower lip before she said, "I was afraid they'd take my kids for being a bad mother. I was in a foster home for a while when I was a kid, so I know what it's like being in one, and I'd rather live in my car. I know there are good homes for kids, but... I just couldn't be separated from them. They need me!" Patty sighed as she looked at her children. "But now... I'm not sure it's the right thing. I'm not sure I'm doing the best for them." Her eyes filled with tears. "I just don't know what to do any more!" 

When Blair handed Patty a paper napkin, she gave him a watery smile. "Thanks." She wiped her eyes and nose. "I hope you don't mind. About the name, I mean. You were so nice to me, and I loved the name 'Blair', so when my Blair was born, I remembered your smile and your blue eyes, and thought of you." 

Blair blushed. "That's the nicest thing anybody's every said to me. Thank you." 

Patty smiled before she coughed into the damp napkin. "I think I need to use the ladies' room." 

Jim slid out of the booth; Blair then followed, allowing Patty to slip out. 

"Thank you," Patty said. "For everything." 

Jim smiled and nodded. Blair lightly patted Patty's shoulder. "We're happy to help." 

The two men watched as the woman made her way across the restaurant and disappeared around the corner. 

"Chief, she's sick." 

"What?" Blair asked. "What's wrong?" 

"Pneumonia. She's running a fever, too. I think she's ready to collapse. Her blood pressure is low and her heart rate is sluggish." 

Megan raised an eyebrow. "Ellison, it's damned freaky when you do that." 

Jim glared. "You got a problem, Connor?" 

Megan grinned. "Not at all, mate." 

Blair tugged on Jim's sleeve. "Cool it, man. You know Megan's known about your abilities for three years. What's up with you?" 

"Look at these kids. They don't deserve this kind of shit! They should be having fun, getting ready for Christmas, decorating a tree... Whatever!" Jim growled. 

"Hey, man, I know," Blair said comfortingly before he stared into Jim's eyes, mouth open. 

"What?" Jim groused. "Do I have food on my face?" 

"I have an idea!" Blair blurted out. 

"What?" Megan asked eagerly. 

"Let's sponsor this family. I mean you, me, Megan, Major Crime. All of us." Blair slid into the booth and waved a hand. "There are what? Thirty people in the department? More if we count the clerical staff. If we divide the year into twelve, and ask for volunteers, we can assign a team of two, maybe three people to each month. That way everybody who wants to can help, and it spreads the cost around." 

Jim held up a hand. "Wait. You mean, each team pays for what? Rent? Food? Transportation?" 

"Yeah," Blair said. "We tell Patty she has a year to go back to school, graduate and hopefully find a decent job. We'll take care of her living expenses for that year. It will be her chance to get her life back in order. But it will also give her a deadline so that she doesn't feel like she's not in control of her own life. I don't think she's the kind of person who likes to take hand-outs. This way, there's an end in sight, and the means to that end. Then she will be able to take care of her family herself. What do you think?" 

Megan spoke first. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Sandy. What do you say that the three of us take the first month? I want to help them celebrate Christmas." 

Jim nodded. "I'm willing to kick in my share. I have money that's not doing anything at the bank." 

Megan nodded enthusiastically. "There's a nice apartment in my building that's available. I think the landlord would appreciate a good family. I could put in a good word since they wouldn't have references. I'd be willing to put up the damage deposit, too." 

Blair smiled. "Thanks, guys. Let's ask Patty if this plan is okay with her." Glancing over toward the restrooms, he then mused, "I hope she's all right. She's been gone a while." 

Jim focused briefly before he grabbed Blair's shoulder. "Call 911, Chief. Megan, you stay with the kids." When Blair and Megan acknowledged his requests, he dashed off toward the restrooms. 

* * *

"Blair? Where are my children?" Patty asked huskily. "What happened?" she added, looking around. 

"You fainted. The kids are fine." Blair patted Patty's arm. "Rest. You're at Cascade General. The doctor says you have pneumonia; you're dehydrated and undernourished. They're giving you oxygen, and IV fluids. You're lucky you aren't a whole lot sicker." 

Patty struggled to rise from the bed. "I need to go-" 

"Whoa! You're not going any place. I'm going to make sure you stay right there in that bed until the doctor says you may leave." At Patty's stricken face, Blair smiled and said comfortingly, "Hey, relax. Megan and Jim took the kids back to Megan's place. She was thrilled to death to get her hands on them. The kids, not Jim. He called about an hour ago and they're all tucked in and sleeping." 

"Oh, thank you. Thank you, Blair. That's so..." Patty burst into tears. 

"Shh. It's okay. Listen. We've been talking - Jim, Megan and I - and we want to make you an offer." Blair handed Patty a tissue. 

After she lightly blew her nose and wiped her eyes, Patty asked, "What offer? You've already done more than enough. I don't know how I'll be able to repay-" 

Blair held up a hand. "Hear me out, okay?" At Patty's small nod, Blair smiled. "Here. Drink some water. You need to be well soon. Those kids need you." 

"Thank you." Patty sipped the water that Blair had poured. 

"You're welcome." Pulling his chair closer, Blair said, "Okay, here's the plan. What we want to do is help you and the kids so we've come up with an idea. If it's okay with you, we'd like to sponsor your family for a year-" 

"What?" Patty asked, shocked. "A year? No way. That's thousands of dollars-" 

Blair smiled and gently said, "Listen. It's the holidays. I'm working full time. Jim is and so is Megan. We have a great group of people at Major Crime, and Jim's already talked to a couple of them. We want to split the year into twelve months, and a team will each take a month. We'll pay your rent, utilities and living expenses, and toss in a bus pass, but you have to do a lot of work also - you have to go back to school full time, graduate and get a job so that at the end of the year, you can take care of your family yourself." 

Patty's eyes grew wide and the tears fell again. "Blair, that's... too much! That's so good of you and your friends. I don't know what to say." 

"Just say yes. You'd make all of us very happy. We want to do this," Blair added adamantly. "I need to do this. Since I've joined Major Crime, I haven't had much time to do things I really love. I haven't had any great kids to tutor, or any irritating kids to mentor, like Alec Summers. You remember Alec?" 

Distracted, Patty nodded, wiping her eyes. She smiled and said, "Oh, good heavens, yes. He was a handful, wasn't he?" 

Blair chuckled. "You can say that again." He paused before he said softly, "What do you say?" 

Patty gazed seriously at Blair and said, "Only on one condition." 

"Name it." 

"You let me pay you and your friends back - somehow!" 

"Okay. Deal. We'll think of something." Blair rubbed his hands together. "Great! Now here's the plan until you get out of here. Megan's taking a few days off - she has a ton of vacation days she has to use before January first - so she'll take care of the kids. Besides, I doubt you'd be able to pry them away from her. I never knew she wanted kids so badly." 

"She's seems like a nice person." 

"She's the best," Blair agreed. "Jim and I will find a couple of apartments for you to look at, but I'm afraid Megan has it in her head that you have to rent one in her building. I think the kids have inherited an "auntie"," Blair confided. 

"They'd be thrilled to have an aunt. They've missed out on a lot, even when their father and I were together. She seems like a very nice person." Thinking about her children, Patty smiled through a wide yawn. "Sorry. I'm really sleepy." 

Blair rose and stood next to Patty's bed. "Jim's picking me up in fifteen minutes, so you rest. Here's Megan's number, and my cell also." Blair laid his business card on the nightstand. "Call if you need anything." 

"Thank you so much," Patty said softly, her eyes closing. "You're so sweet. All of you." 

Blushing lightly, Blair smiled. "Night, Patty." 

* * *

One year later... 

Blair Sandburg's eyes widened and his smile was radiant. "Oh my God! Patty! This looks fantastic!" Looking around, Blair added, "Are you sure this is our Operations Room?" 

Patty Armstrong laughed, her face full of pride. "I'm very sure. You like it, then?" 

"Like it? I love it. Everything looks wonderful, and smells even... Are those...? Blair's finger pointed toward the platter of puffy cream-colored clouds gracing a light blue plate. 

"Just for you, Blair. Crab puffs. One of my specialties," Patty said proudly. 

"And one of my favorites!" Quickly, Blair snatched one of the hors d'oeuvre and popped it into his mouth. "I can't believe it," Blair mumbled around his mouthful. "These are like heaven. You've outdone yourself, hon." 

Patty laughed. "Thanks. Are the rest of the crew on their way?" 

Blair's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, they're heading this way. I came a little bit early because I wanted to have a sneak preview." 

With a grin and a shake of his head, Blair gazed with wonder at the table that Patty had arranged. She had covered the battered conference table with snowy white linens. The centerpiece was a live arrangement of holly, evergreen boughs and ivy, with thick white candles nestled in the greenery, underneath which was arranged a string of tiny, white lights. The table was covered with dishes, platters and plates of every type of fingerfood imaginable, along with a selection of desserts. The beautiful colors and wonderful smells would surely tempt the guests to sample the many tidbits offered. 

"You worked really hard on this, Patty," Blair said with a warm smile. "Who would have thought that this would be your calling?" 

Again, Patty laughed, straightening up one of the dishes and fixing an errant napkin. "Thanks to you, Megan and Jim. And Simon, of course," she added with a tender smile. 

"Of course," Blair said teasingly. 

Patty blushed, making Blair laugh. "Speaking of our fearless leader, where is he?" 

"Oh, he'll be along. He said he didn't want to miss this even though he has the day off." 

"He's bringing the kids?" 

"Uhhum," she responded distractedly, fussing with the cutlery. 

Blair walked over to her and took her hands in his. Looking into her eyes, he smiled. "Listen. I'm so proud of you. You did everything you promised you'd do, and more. You managed to take all of those culinary classes and start your own catering business, all within a year. You're on your way to a successful career. You have a wonderful family, and not to mention, you've seemed to have found somebody to share it with. I think you're fantastic and I wanted you to know how much I value your friendship." 

Patty's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Blair," she said, throwing her arms around him, "you've been such a good friend. Thank you." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. 

Blair returned the hug. "I love you, too." 

"Sandburg, why are you hugging my woman?" 

Blair chuckled, releasing his friend. He turned toward the doorway, where Simon Banks stood, hands on hips, surrounded by Patty's children. He tried to look fierce, but after seeing Blair's unbelieving grin, Simon shook his head and chuckled deeply. 

"Hey, Simon," Blair called cheerfully. "Hi, guys!" 

Hellos were exchanged as well as handshakes and hugs. 

"Doesn't everything look great?" Blair asked. 

"Of course," Simon responded. "Patty's a talented lady." 

"You would know," Blair teased. 

"Watch it, Detective. I'm still your superior officer." 

"Yes, sir." Blair smartly saluted, making Simon scowl. 

"One of these days, Sandburg..." 

Blair rocked back on his heels and grinned. "If you pound me into a spot on the rug, Captain, you won't get your Christmas gift tomorrow." 

"Sandburg, where's Ellison? I thought he kept a leash on you these days?" 

Blair laughed again. "Have some eggnog, sir." He handed Simon a glass full of the creamy liquid. At Simon's raised eyebrow, he added, "Non-alcoholic, of course." 

Simon laughed. "Thanks, Blair. Merry Christmas. " 

"Same to you, Simon." Stepping closer, Blair asked, "Things going okay?" 

"Yes. Very okay." Looking around to be sure they couldn't be overheard, Simon leaned down and whispered, "I've bought it!" 

"Oh, cool! When?" 

"Tomorrow?" 

"How about tonight? So we can all see her reaction?" 

Simon shrugged. "I don't know... What if she says no? I don't want to back her into a corner and embarrass her in front of our friends." 

"Trust me, Simon. I know women, and Patty isn't going to say no. She loves you, and those kids love you." 

Simon smiled and clasped a large hand on Blair's shoulder. "Thanks. I guess I need more moral support than I thought." 

Blair smiled and shrugged. "Hey, I understand. It's a big step. Anthropologically speaking-" 

"Ellison! For God's sake, get over here. Sandburg's starting to lecture!" 

Jim sauntered over and casually slipped an arm across Blair's shoulders. "Chief, are you irritating the captain?" 

Blair grinned at his partner. "Who, me?" he asked innocently, earning a head shake and chuckle from Jim. 

"Right," Jim drawled. Turning he surveyed the food-laden table. "Wow. It smells really great! I'm starving!" 

"Come on, everybody. Help yourselves," Patty called as more people filed into the room. "Eggnog in the punch bowl. Not spiked, I'm afraid," she added with a laugh. "Sodas and bottled water in the cooler, and if you know of anybody out on the street who needs a meal, please make a plate for them to enjoy later." Patty waved toward the small cart by the door. "Fresh coffee, and tea, also. Please enjoy." 

The small crowd started tasting and nibbling. Soon everybody was mingling, munching the delicious food and sipping on a hot or cold beverage. 

Jim dipped a cold shrimp into the spicy red sauce. "The food is fantastic, Patty. Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Jim. I'm glad you're enjoying it." 

"So... How are things?" Jim asked. 

Patty laughed. "He hasn't asked me yet, Jim, but I think he will during the holidays. 

Jim blushed lightly. "Sorry. That was nosy of me." 

Placing a slender hand on Jim's sleeve, Patty shook her head. "You're a kind and caring person, Jim." 

Jim smiled and leaned closer to his friend. "Just don't tell anybody. I want to keep my reputation intact." 

Patty laughed. "You're secret's safe with me. Speaking of Simon, I'd better go and rescue him. Blair is so attached to him that the poor man won't get a chance to eat if I don't give him a hand." 

Jim chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get used to your son's name being Blair. For a second there, I thought..." Jim shrugged. 

Patty laughed merrily. "I guess I hadn't thought of it that way. Don't worry about that either, Jim. I don't think your Blair is quite as attached to Simon as mine is." 

Chuckling, Jim helped himself to another plate of food and contentedly ate the delicious tidbits while watching Patty speaking to Simon. He smiled when Simon moved a bit closer to Patty, and with her young son between them, they talked quietly. When he saw Patty cover her mouth and start to cry, he was startled for a moment before he saw Simon take her hand and lean down to lightly kiss her. Then he glanced around and caught Jim's eye. With a huge grin, he gave Jim the 'okay' sigh. Jim released the breath he had been holding, and smiled in return, lifting his glass of eggnog to the happy couple. 

Simon nodded and cleared his throat. "If I could have everybody's attention for a moment, please." 

The group slowly fell silent and waited patiently for Simon to speak. 

"First of all, Happy holidays to all of you. Each and every one of you is a valued member of my staff, and I appreciate your hard work and dedication to your job. Thank you." 

There was a small round of applause and 'thanks' called out to the captain, who nodded and continued, "You all know about Patty Armstrong and her children. You also know that she worked hard this past year and that her catering business is going to be a great success. She's a smart businesswoman and a good mother to her kids." 

With the tears slipping down her cheeks and too choked up to speak, Patty nodded her thanks for the compliments to Simon and gave him a warm smile. 

"Patty and I would like to share something with all of you this evening. Since I bought the engagement ring yesterday, it's been burning a hole in my pocket. I'm afraid I couldn't wait any longer to ask this fine woman if she'd have me as a husband, so I've gone ahead and asked Patty to marry me..." Simon looked around the room while everybody waited expectantly. 

When Simon allowed the silence to stretch to ten seconds, Blair was unable to stand the suspense any longer and he called out, "What did she say?" 

Patty took Simon's hand in hers. "'She's' said yes." 

A loud cheer erupted from the group of onlookers. Everybody approached the happy couple to offer congratulations,hugs and handshakes, along with the occasional polite kiss on the cheek. 

When the room started to quiet down, Patty and Simon went to each person and handed them an envelope with their name written in black script on the front. 

"What's this?" Blair asked, turning his envelope over to examine it more closely. 

"These are a very small thank you gift for each of you. Something each one of you will enjoy." 

Blair smiled. "Thank you." He hugged his friend and shook hands with Simon. "Congratulations, Captain." 

Jim held out a hand. "Congratulations to you both." After shaking hands with Simon, Jim gave Patty a light kiss on her cheek. "You deserve every happiness," Jim added. 

"Thank you." 

"Thanks, Jim," Simon said. 

"May I open mine now?" Blair asked. 

Jim smiled indulgently. "He's worse than any kid at Christmas or on his birthday." 

"Hey, I enjoy gifts," Blair countered. "Besides, from Patty, it will be something delicious!" 

Amid the laugher of their friends, Blair opened his envelope. 

"Oh, wow! Mine says, 'two loaves of freshly-baked cinnamon-raisin bread, and an extra large Cajun-flavored tongue'. Thank you so much!" Blair once again gave Patty a hug. 

Jim turned his over and said, "I hope mine is..." while he slipped out the hand-decorated card. "It is! Thanks, Patty." Jim hugged his friend before tucking the card into his pocket. 

"Hey, man! What gives? You're not going to share?" Blair asked. 

Jim grinned. "No way, Chief. You're like an eating machine." 

Blair rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "At least tell us what you're getting." 

Jim laughed. "You are just too easy to tease. Of course, I'll share. I'm getting two cherry-cheese strudels - my personal favorite, by the way - and a full slab of barbecued ribs." 

"Jim, man, think of the calories, the fat..." Blair teased in return. 

"Trust me, Chief. I am thinking about those things. I'll enjoy every bite." 

The group broke into laughter and Jim patted Blair's cheek. Megan joined the group, waving her card. 

"Guess what I'm getting from Patty's talented hands?" 

Jim raised an eyebrow. "A case of vegemite?" 

Megan grinned. "Don't you wish!" 

Blair put a hand over his mouth. "No, thanks. That stuff is gross." 

Megan lightly slugged Blair's arm. "I'll have you know my mother raised me on vegemite, and look at how I turned out." 

"See," Blair said with a chuckle, "proves my point." 

Megan's mouth fell open. "Oh, you..." With a grin, she said happily, "I'm in queue for three dozen chocolate chip-macadamia nut cookies, and a large casserole of shrimp and grits." 

Simon looked confused. "Shrimp and grits? Connor, how does an Aussie know anything about shrimp and grits?" 

"Internet, sir. I ordered a southern cooking kit on line from South Carolina, and discovered 'she-crab' soup, shrimp and grits, and fried green tomatoes. I can eat in any language, Captain. What about you, sir? What's your gift?" 

Simon clamped his unlit cigar between his teeth and said firmly, "That's between the lady and me." 

Everybody dissolved into laughter yet again. 

Megan shrugged and added with a smile, "I love the States. Lots of good food and even better, adult beverages. Why do you think I put up with the lot of you? It isn't just the company, mates." 

Again, the friends laughed together. 

Blair wrapped a hand around his stomach and groaned. "Stop! I ate way too much, and now you guys are making my stomach ache by making me laugh so much." 

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed Blair's elbow. "Looks like I need to get my partner home before he embarrasses me. Do you need a hand cleaning up, Patty?" 

"Nope, got it covered. The kids, Megan, Simon and I will take care of it. Thanks for coming. Happy Holidays, everybody." 

"Merry Christmas!" 

"Happy Holidays!" 

* * *

"That was a nice party, wasn't it, Jim?" Blair said contentedly, buckling himself into the center seat belt next to his lover. 

"It certainly was, Chief. Very nice." Jim turned the ignition and pulled out into traffic. He placed a warm hand on Blair's knee. "I like her." 

"Yeah. Me, too." 

"I'm glad we helped them this past year." 

"Yeah. Me, too." 

"I'm happy for them both." 

"Yeah. Me, too." 

Blair chuckled. "You're nice too, you know." 

"So are you." Jim's hand stroked the denim-clad leg. "Very nice." 

"When we get home, I'd be happy to ah, help you in any way I can, Jim." 

"I think when we get home, I'm going to need a lot of help. Help getting undressed. Help taking a shower, and definitely help getting into bed." 

"I'm here to serve." Blair fell silent, resting his head on Jim's shoulder. With a soft sigh, he finally said quietly, "Love you, man." 

"Same here. Love you." 

"Merry Christmas, Jim. 

"Happy Hanukkah, Blair." 

* * *

End Making Spirits Bright by LilyK: chakbalam@gmail.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
